In designing monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC's), a radial stub is often used to provide a frequency selective short circuit. The standard radial stub is a pie shaped metal structure whose radial length is nominally a quarter-wavelength of the desired operational frequency. Such stubs tend to be quite large and consume significant epitaxial substrate real estate leading to large and expensive circuits. There thus is a need to reduce the amount to real estate consumed by the components of an MMIC so that cheaper and smaller MMIC designs can be obtained.